Electric switchgear that controls or switches electric power is typically mounted in hard to reach places, e.g. on utility poles and substations. This equipment requires periodic maintenance, in particular application of penetrating oils, cleaners, and lubricants to keep it operable. In many cases, these devices require lubrication while they are powered on, where the operating voltages can reach into the tens or hundreds of thousands of volts. Thus it can be quite hazardous in terms of electrical shock to the personnel conducting the maintenance. A current lubrication solution typically involves a hand-held aerosol spray can, or an apparatus that can hold and disperse the contents of an aerosol spray can. This has disadvantages in that the user performing the maintenance may need to get in potentially dangerous close proximity to the live circuit, and also limits the application to whatever type of lubricant is available in an aerosol can. Another known solution involves attaching an aerosol spray can to the end of an extension, such as a pole or a “hot-stick” with a string or rope running down from the can to the operator. This device requires two hands to operate, with one holding the extension and another pulling the string or rope to activate the aerosol can. This can be physically awkward for the operator. If the operator pulls too hard on the rope, it may dislodge the can, possibly causing personal injury, or an electrical fault on the electric device, and at a minimum requiring the operator to re-attach the can. Additionally, the rope does not provide as high a degree of insulation as the hot stick, so in a high voltage environment, this usage could possibly cause electric shock to the operator by providing an arc path. This method is also prone to inaccurate dispersion of the lubricant, which is undesirable.
What is needed is an apparatus that provides safety for the maintenance personnel, accurate placement of the lubricant, and the flexibility of using different types of lubricants or other materials that may or may not be available in an aerosol can.